


Practice makes the master

by emmajones1019



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 05:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4906744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmajones1019/pseuds/emmajones1019
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post- 5x01</p><p>Emma struggling with the darkness and the Dark One testing her.</p><p>Captain Swan, obviously!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice makes the master

Nobody blamed her, since they found Emma, she spent almost all her time with her pirate or her son; just as they passed the doors of Camelot that “ _almost”_ vanished, there wasn't a time they caught sight of Emma Swan walking alone by the corridors of the castle, or any other room, for the matter.

The new Dark One was surprised –and relieved- when Arthur mistaken her and Killian as a married couple; she corrected the king with a slight blush creeping up her neck, but when he offered another room for the captain, Emma brushed it off saying it wasn't necessary because it was “a lot of work to do” The group -including the young author and the pirate captain- rolled their eyes simultaneously but decided to keep quiet. They didn't even look inside the bedroom before Arthur guide them to the common room, excited to present them to the knights of the round table and start their search; After some discussions, and fruitless investigation, they returned to their bedchambers, hoping to catch some sleep before returning to their mission.

Well, everyone except Emma Swan, who was recurrently dragging her pirate boyfriend through the corridor leading to their room with an excitement everyone else would think it was too much; everyone but Killian Jones, who just grinned at Emma's giggling when she almost had a face-to-face encounter with the golden and hard floor; He was glad Emma still had moments to enjoy during her struggling with the darkness, and he was even gladder he got to share those moments with her, even if it wasn't in the best of the situations.

He really enjoyed the quiet moments with his _oh-so-loved Swan._

They finally reached their destination and Emma placed her right hand on the handle, feeling the coldness of the metal against her skin before sighing and closing her lids, Killian's hand grabbing hers tighter was the push she needed, when she turned the door knob, a scent of wax, vanilla and _clean_ _invaded her_ nose _;_ they looked through the door with amazement, then turned to look at each other with a relaxed and loving gaze.

Emma suddenly smirked and urged -pushed?- Hook inside the room, making him snicker and land on the mattress with a satisfied sigh. He looked up at the ceiling and then struggled with the ridiculous amount of pillows laying on the headboard.

Emma looked at him as she leaned against the bathroom door -seriously? This room had its own bathroom?!- and just stayed there watching him: breathing heavily and relaxing his body against the cushion when he got in a reasonable and comfortable position -with a pearls necklace on his mouth, _dork-_ Emma opened her mouth to say something when she saw a strange figure at the corner of the room; she walked closer slowly to the dark corner until she recognized the stranger.

“Rumplestiltskin”

“I already told you, dearie” The darkness moved his hands with excitement “I can take every form, not just the “crocodile” as the pirate here always says” He nodded at the Hooka, who was looking between the corner and Emma with confusion and worry.

“I got that” Emma rolled her eyes in annoyance.

“Good thing I don't need to explain, then; after all, I have a new mission for you!”

“What makes you think I will do as you say? We will find a way and we will destroy you”

“Ironically, that's what everyone says” The dark one snickered and pointed at her with his long, sharp and dirty finger “what makes you think you're different from the others? What makes you think you can defeat ME?” He moved his finger towards his chest for emphasis, his mouth turning into a smug smile.

“I know I will, because I have something they never had, or you: love” Emma smiled and looked back at the dark one with defiance.

“You're completely wrong, Dark One, actually, almost every past dark one had love”

“But they chose the power over them” Emma frowned but the his expression didn't change.

“And you think you won't do the same?” The Dark One wondered and Emma looked at him with disbelief.

“Of course not”

“Mmm… what if we test it?” He tipped his chin with his long finger and looked back at her playfully.

“What are you implying?”

“Kill him” The dark one shrugged and motioned again at the pirate; who was now paying attention at the silent conversation; the pirate was no fool, he just needed to find the perfect moment to intervene.

“WHAT?!” Emma exclaimed, not daring to look at her loved pirate “If you think for a second I'll-”

“It will break the dark one's curse” he interrupted Emma nonchalantly, waiting eagerly for her reaction.

“We'll find another way” Emma smirked and crossed her arms over her chest.

“Are you sure you have more options, _dear_?” The darkness replied challengingly and walked until being in front of the pirate, he examined him closely and then smirked.

Suddenly, a red cloud invaded the room and a replica of Killian appeared in front of her.

“Ready?” the Dark One's smile widened as he positioned in the middle of the room.

“What are you-” before she could even finish her question, he tucked his hand in his chest and retrieved a copy of Killian's heart; it was just as she remembered, bright red with small spots of blackness surrounding it, but wasn't what mattered now.

“First Lesson: Practice makes the master” He stated before he started crushing it, a painful scream similar to Killian's emanated from his mouth and dust started dripping from his hand.

Not even her hand muffled her screams and cries at the scene, she was about to collapse when she felt the strong and warms arms of her boyfriend around her, holding her tightly. Emma looked down at the floor just to find it clear and she sighed.

“Kilian” Emma sobbed as she turned on his arms and soaked his shirt with her tears. “Don't leave me! Please don't leave me! Please...”

“Never, my love” Killian reassured and hugged her tighter

During weeks, Hook didn't leave her side, until…

Well, that's another story.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
